He Needs Her
by Sarah Hall
Summary: After Martha left him he realises he needs her.  They end up at MASH 4077.  Please read and review.


This is a cross-over story Martha and the Doctor meets Hawkeye from MASH. Not sure, it works. I do not own anything you recognise, just a bit of fun. Please read and review.

HE NEEDS HER

BY SARAH HALL

Martha needed time to think although she had moved on since the last time she had seen the Doctor. It had not all gone the way she would have wanted. She had fallen in love but now the two timing cheat had dumped her she needed time and space so she could think and the best place she knew to think was the Tate Modern Art Gallery. She went in the art was odd but it gave her mind a chance to think. She went round a corner and was startled there was a police box, she looked again was it his police box was she looking at the TARDIS she studied it closely yes she thought it is. No one else seemed to have noticed so they obviously must have thought it was a bit of art. She walked up to it and tried the door it was locked so that meant he was out she wondered if he was looking for her. She had given back her key when she left as she didn't expect to see him for sometime and she knew she was very good at loosing things like keys and loosing keys to a TARDIS would she suspected be dangerous and the Doctor would not be pleased. She turned round and headed home as she got to the end of her road she saw standing at her doorstep a tall man in a long coat it was the Doctor she realised.

"Doctor" she shouted and ran to him he gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek, which surprised her.

"What are you doing here"

"Come to see you I've missed you" that was not what she was expecting him to say either "You missed me"

"I have been doing some thinking on my own. I know I will never see Rose again. However, I also realised I need a companion someone I know and can trust and who trusts me. So I am here to ask you a question. Would you join me again, I want to get to know you better"

"Me"

"You"

"OK, one thing"

"Yes"

"When do we leave"

"Well I need some supplies for the TARDIS so see you back here 6pm"

"OK"

He grinned at her and went off she went indoors, her mum came in just after he had left so she told her what he said and all her mum said was

"OK dear just one thing please be careful and keep in touch"

" I will"

She headed for her room last time she found there were things she needed but did not have so she got her back pack and put in it all those things she thought she might need. A few of her favourite CDs, her nicest perfume, three changes of cloths, the clothes on the TARDIS were all very well but not hers, her pyjamas, the recharge unit for her phone. Her teddy bear Henry for those times when you need to hug something that is not alive. She looked round her room it was all neat and tidy well she thought I wonder when I shall see this room again it could be hours weeks or years so she carefully looked round once more then walked out and shut the door behind her. She was all set she thought to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was 5.55pm she kissed her mum on the cheek and then went out closing the door behind her. In front of her suddenly the TARDIS appeared. The door opened and there stood the Doctor.

"Hi are you ready then"

"I am"

"Great"

They went into the TARDIS and shut the door

"Well where are we going"

"Your keen Miss Jones" he said with a grin

"One thing before we leave"

"Yes"

"Do me a favour only call me Martha unless calling me Miss Jones will save us from disaster"

"Fine I get picture"

"Great, I'm in the mood for a good adventure its been really boring round here lately" "before we go can I just say its great to have you back while you were not here it was so quiet and I missed your smile"

She looked at him surprised by what he had just said

"Do you mean that or are you trying to tell me something" he felt embarrassed

"No I am just saying how I feel" he got busy at the controls

"By the way Doctor why was the TARDIS in an art gallery seemed a rather strange place"

"Yes well, lets just say the TARDIS had technical trouble and that's where we ended up" "well it was a bit of a surprise seeing it there I had gone to clear my mind and have a good think"

"Not to broaden your mind then"

"No to try and get you and all those men I have known out of it"

"Did it work"

"No I found you instead and find myself back in the TARDIS heading for the other side of the universe or somewhere"

"Oh sorry"

"No its OK I would much rather spend my time with you" she said with a grin. He came over and gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Maybe' he thought I can get to love her as much as I did Rose although they both knew a little of him would always love Rose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The TARDIS hit the ground with a bit of a thud Martha looked at the Doctor

"Was that supposed to happen"

"No but after the problems I have been having with her I am not surprised I think I need to spend some time repairing her, I think she needs a service"

They opened the door expecting to see a strange planet of odd coloured rocks and strange sky but instead it looked normal blue sky and brown earth.

"Strange we seem to be on earth"

"Oh where" he went to the console

"According to this we are in Korea in the 1950s"

That time of earth history seemed to ring a bell in her mind something she thought was going on then in Korea.

"Hang on" she said

"I saw a book on World History in the back of the TARDIS I'll go and get it"

Martha got back a couple of minutes later

"There you are here it is" she had already found the page

"I thought so there was a war going on then" she read "the USA the British and others were fighting the North"

"Great so we are about to be in the middle of a war, what fun!"

She put the book down and they headed for the door on the outside it was warm and dusty they started walking when a bullet flew past missing them by inches. They both hit the deck. The Doctor grabbed her hand and held it tight, like a mother holds a child's hand.

"Are you OK"

"I am"

"See those trees over there"

"Yes"

"We will hide there for now"

"Right"

Once the firing seemed to stop they ran over to the trees looking though they could see an Army camp one of the tents had a big red cross on a white background.

"That's a hospital" said Martha

They ran into camp just as an oldish man in uniform came over.

"Who are you"

The Doctor thought for a moment

"We are with the British army" he stopped "we are undercover heading north to" the man stopped him "I get the picture but who are you" the Doctor thought quickly I am Mr Smith and this is Martha. Could we stay here a few days till we get other orders? Martha has medical training and I am a good mechanic.

He then realised what he had said and Martha smiled at him.

"Great you two could be useful, I have no problem with you staying if you can be of use"

Over the next few days they both worked hard, he used his sonic screwdriver and she used her medical training. Then in the evenings he went back to the TARDIS, and worked on getting it working properly again. Martha first met Hawkeye across an operating table. Hawkeye reminded her of the Doctor. They had only been in camp a few minutes when the next wave of Casualties came in, the Doctor felt he was of no use but Radar found him jobs he could do while Martha assisted with the operations. Radar asked the Doctor if he would mind going out to the supply tent to get extra blankets, he said he just wanted to be useful and went but on his return, he got hit in the leg by a stray bullet. When Martha realised she insisted she dealt with him her excuse to cover up who he really was, was that they had other more needy patients which was true. She patched him up but he was made to stay in bed for a few days while it healed. One evening as Martha was heading back to the TARDIS, which had been disguised as a hut; Hawkeye caught up with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How about coming with me for a drink"

"Well"

Just then, from nowhere Hawkeye thought the Doctor her companion appeared he could not work out their relationship but it did seem to work quite well.

"You have a night on the town so to speak" he said looking at the desolate place he was in

"OK" she said and with that Martha and Hawkeye went off together she knew she had to be careful what she said other wise who knows what could happen they went to the swamp. "Before we go any further" she said

"Yes"

"Myself and Mr Smith are on a top secret mission of which I can tell you nothing so please do not ask"

"I wont its you I'm interested in" Hawkeye said with a cheeky grin.

There was she thought something rather nice about him. So she would let this evening swing and see what happened. Hawkeye gave her a drink, he called it Gin but paint stripper might be a better word for it. They sat and talked after a few drinks she lost her British reserve and she leaned forward and he touched her cheek he pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the mouth, she put her arms round his neck and they cuddled each other.

He looked at her

"Do you love Mr Smith or is it just a business relationship"

"Well I love him but until recently he really never notices me, why?"

"Won't he mind you being with me"

"I don't think so"

The last thing she remembered was Hawkeye pulling her onto his cot and smothering her in kisses.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the morning Martha awoke her head pounded she realised she had slept next to Hawkeye. His arm was round her in the way she wished the Doctor would do. Hawkeye woke up.

"Morning" he said sleepily

"Morning" she said

Just then the Doctor appeared at the door

"Morning Martha, how are you"

" My head is pounding"

" Well I have come to tell you we have our next orders we leave this morning" he winked at her to tell her all was ready at the TARDIS. She turned to Hawkeye

"Well I did enjoy last night"

"See you in a minute" the Doctor said

He turned and went he didn't want to see her kiss Hawkeye because during the previous night he sat thinking things through, he realised he wanted to kiss her and make her his if she would let him.

Hawkeye took her in his arms one last time and kissed her.

"Thank you for last night it was wonderful"

" That's OK I enjoyed it too, if you wait a moment I will watch you go"

"No better not top secret and all that"

"Oh yes well thanks, take care"

She met the Doctor at the TARDIS when they got inside he looked at her.

"That Hawkeye fella"

"Yes"

"Do you love him"

"No I would call him a one night stand if you know what I mean"

"I do, so do you love me then"

"Yes I always have but you never noticed before, why?"

"Yes I know" he looked embarrassed "the thing is over the last few days I have realised" He looked down at his feet not wanting to see her face incase it said what he didn't want it to "I, I think I love you and I wondered if you feel the same" he looked up at her finally.

"Oh Doctor I have always loved you from that first trip in the TARDIS I have always wanted you to love me but never thought you ever would"

He pulled her to him "I was so sure you would reject me"

"Doctor, I could never reject you"

She tipped her head back, and he gently placed his lips on hers and they shared their first kiss.

"Right the co-ordinates are in shall we go" said the Doctor

Martha smiled at him

"Yes Doctor"

He pulled the handle and the TARDIS took off.

THE END


End file.
